


Volatile Times

by Fan_nuh



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eliott loves love Lucas loves education, M/M, boring people deserve rights too, except they are themselves so we know..., they have boring part-time jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_nuh/pseuds/Fan_nuh
Summary: University student Eliott works at a seedy bar part-time, and at one point has to meet the love of his life. The problem is that Lucas is on a date with someone else.Still, flirtatious banter ensues.Meet-cute without the cute.





	1. Fitte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some wonderful comments on my last fanfic so here I am once again.  
Thanks for everyone commenting and leaving kudos. You made me continue trying.  
So here is a little multi-chapter something.
> 
> (sorry to anyone who speaks Norwegian)  
(a more serious editing took place before updating the last chapters in April.)

Eliott’s Thursday started like every other one in the last couple of months (ever since his third semester started at one of the better Parisian Fine Arts universities). Waking up at 8 finding leftovers in the fridge and drinking the coffee Sofiane made before he left for the Youth Center. While having his breakfast which could be curry, quesadilla, or even lasagna, whatever they felt like eating the day before, he would go through his Instagram explore page, looking at art, gorgeous people, and wildlife animals. After finishing up in the kitchen (cleaning up after himself, see he’s a grade-A roommate) he would go back to his room to dress up, putting on skinny jeans and one of his many black shirts. Then as per usual, he would scramble all his books and appliances into his backpack to run to his first class of the day.

Once he is done with the two classes he has on Thursdays he would have study sessions with a couple of his university buddies. What a study session consists of for them is completely depends on their day. They might actually go to a library and do some research, they might go to a museum, or just sit down in a café between the university and his part-time job and pretend to do some smaller assignments.

This was his favorite shift at Fitte, the bar he's working at. Thursday opening. The manager opens at 6, and Eliott only has to join him at 7 then leave at 2. He gets his money as if he was opening with him, but the guy understands that Eliott's still a university student, and anyway, in the first 2 hours there's barely any traffic. From Thursdays to Saturdays the bar is open until 4 in the morning but the only time Eliott's closing is on Mondays at 2. He only tends the bar and the staff never let him near the foods, ever since chicken-gate. Lou, his colleague keeps reminding him, how shocked she is that Eliott is not banned from working in the service industry.

The bar itself is not really a bar, and not even really a pub, and not even really a club. It is something in between everything that is considered nightlife. It's kind of a nasty place, pretty rough where usually only punks, junkies, or art students like himself hang out. It's not in the nicest part of Paris but still quite close to the center just a few blocks away. People who are looking for something new wouldn't end up here. It's basically in the basement of an old building, and as soon as someone opens the door they have to take 7 steps below. The door is made out of iron and vandalized by stickers and graffiti, and it perfectly fits the inside. The walls are grey concrete but fully decorated with obscenities written/drawn with permanent markers, spray paint, and political stickers. The owner and every bartender encourage the patrons to write something on the walls, they can even ask the bartenders for markers. So, this is a place that constantly seems dirty, not a place to take someone out on dates.

Why is Eliott working here? It's a place fairly close to his university and every year a few upperclassmen bring along the freshmen in September. _This is our home. And now it's yours too_ they would say. It makes sense why a couple of edgy fine arts students are the regulars of a place like this (but only very specific kind of inspiring artists would take it up as their „Spot”). They are free to decorate. The owner loves these students since they don't just write and draw profanities on the wall. Sometimes they start actual murals, which of course don't stay "clean" on the wall for a long time since they get defaced fairly quickly. But they never stop trying.

The staff is also quite nice. Eliott really likes his boss and the manager. The boss is really open-minded, let's the manager deal weed with the regulars and the staff. The manager is also gay, so they put out a rainbow flag next to the drinks on the wall, it's a small one but every one can easily see it.

So here is Eliott, on Thursday at 7. He runs down on the narrow stairs and goes straight to the staff area. Throws down his bag in the staff room puts on a black apron, washes his hands, and stands behind the bar. He's not an actual bartender, he doesn't have a certificate, never finished a course (he did start one in the summer before he hit an almost two-week long slump). He can't make really fancy cocktails (meaning any cocktails with more than three ingredients), so whenever he is behind the counter there is at least one full-time employee. He starts his register and only after that scans through the room. 

There is a guy already sitting at the counter. He doesn't look like someone who belongs in a place like this. First, he is here almost at the opening, and his clothes are too basic and light-colored for their usual clientele. But Eliott wouldn't care about all this if the guy wasn't **that** good looking. He is handsome but like in a pretty way.

Now, there are many ways to talk up to people. He can be corny and ask _Do you come here often?_ or _what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?_. But also the guy can be straight. However, Eliott's philosophy is "not-straight until proven otherwise". Still, it's best to approach in a strictly friendly manner, and before the other bartender, Lou asks him for his drink.

"Hey what can I get you?" Eliott tries to get the attention of the guy, but by the looks of it, he is all too busy going through his Instagram feed.

"Uhm..." He starts to raise his head but his eyes are still glued to his phone. "What?" Then big blue eyes finally meet his own and the boy's lips part.

"Do you want anything to drink?" 

"Yeah uh- sure." A little shaken the guy skims through his face, regarding his eyes and lips. It took Eliott a few years to recognize when do people find him attractive. He didn't really catch on when people would flirt with him. All his relationships started by being absolutely upfront. He was a straight shooter with everyone, and the other person rewarded him with being the same way. However, that's where it differs from guys. Most people are still heterosexual sadly, and even in France, in the 21st century, there are just too many homophobes for comfort. So being bold could get him in trouble.

"And... what can I get you?"

"God sorry-- I don't know... a beer." Eliott for a second wonders if he should ask him what kind of beer he wants or just give the boy something not too cheap or expensive. He decides to cut the guy's struggles short and instead find out if really Eliott's the reason why he's jittery.

"Can I see your ID?" Eliott is a responsible bartender, the guy looks pretty young so there is the slight chance of him being underage... but more importantly, he wants to know his name.

"Of course." He said with a little tilt in his voice, he dugs the card out of his wallet and hands the ID to Eliott.

Lucas Lallemant. And what a cute picture, doesn’t compare to the real thing sitting in front of Eliott but still. _Oh and yes he is 19. Thank god._

Eliott, after spending an unnecessary amount of time inspecting the boy’s – Lucas’s ID, opens a Heineken beer tap and pours out a pint. By that point, Lucas already dug out changes from his wallet to pay. Accidentally he takes a sip too big, beer foam transferring to his upper lip and a bit to his nose and almost by reflex raises his hand to his face in embarrassment. Eliott chuckles at him, then hands him a napkin. 

"Waiting for friends?" An easy ice-breaker. _Friendly, test the waters_.

"Not really. I uh..." He pauses, considering Eliott’s face with a lip bite. Not the sexy kind, but the one where someone is debating whether to tell something or keep it to themselves. Now, there is a couple of reasons why Lucas wouldn’t want to be honest with him. He might have come here to buy weed from his manager. Eliott can see it in front of him, a first-year in university, leaving the parents' house, wanting to be rebellious but doesn’t want to commit. Eliott would also debate that maybe the guy is indeed underage with a fake ID, but Eliott has seen enough of those to instantly clock one from meters away. Lucas’s ID is as legit as they come. Rolling through the rolodex of excuses Eliott naturally ends with the one he desperately wants to be true.

He might be gay, he might came here to meet up with a guy. There is one way to find out. Eliott moves a bit shifting his weight on his right elbow on the counter, so Lucas could see the little flag behind him.

"I'm waiting for a date." He blurts it out as soon as he spots the rainbow flag over Eliott's shoulder. _Jackpot._

"I guess the place was the..." Eliott makes a show out of looking back over his shoulder to glance at the same thing as Lucas did, then continues. _With a smolder Eliott, a smolder_. _So he knows you're into it_. "other guy's idea." Lucas smiles at that, and Eliott was too busy being happy that the boy is gay that it took him a second to realize that _fuck he's got a guy already_.

"Is it that obvious? That this isn't my scene?" He lets out an awkward giggle with it and averts his eyes back down to his beer, his fingers playing with the napkin wet with beer foam. His tone suddenly changes as he looks over Eliott's head and starts talking animatedly. "He's like this pretentious so-called „artist”. Who thinks he will change the world with his scribbles. He goes to the university near here."

Eliott knows exactly two gay guys from his department who planned a date this week. One is Jules, a very colorful kid, a freshman to Eliott's sophomore. Jules is a really nice kid, who he never saw here after the semester-starting get together. He was really looking forward to his date, believing that this guy might be the one. The other is Leon, who is one year above him, who was not so much looking forward to the one but to finally fuck that twink he's been talking with for 2 weeks. Eliott wishes it's neither of them.

"I guess that's why I'm here." From all this information he gathered, Eliott knows two things about Lucas. He isn't a fan of the arts, and he wants Eliott to know he's not that into the guy he's supposed to be on a date with.

"Well, I’m highly positive I go to the same university as this artist. You must think I'm just as pretentious."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I'm kidding Lucas." He honestly looked scared for a second, thinking he offended Eliott, but luckily he's smiling again. 

"Very funny- uh... wait what was your name?"

"Hey, Eliott." And that’s the moment fucking Leon appears on the right side of Lucas to burst Eliott dreamy little bubble. The idiot stretches his arm over the bar and grabs his shoulder in a greeting, then turns to Lucas. "Hello, you! You're early." He greets Lucas with two kisses on his cheeks. He doesn't want to sound selfish, but he’s glad Lucas is on a date with Leon _„down with the system” _Minard and not with sweet Jules. Being on a date with Leon can end with disappointment without having to feel bad for either of them. "My man give me two gin tonics." He never understood why some gay men felt the need to over excessively use man, dude, bro, and such. And it also seems like he won't be more specific either. _We literally have 5 types of gin_.

"Are you paying?" Eliott decides on asking.

"Yeah sure." He quickly nods, then turns to Lucas. "Although I see you started without me." _Ass_. But at least Eliott can pour out the most expensive gin. It still won't be that expensive tho. They don't really have the fancy drinks in their inventory.

"Next round is on you Lucas." As soon as Eliott gives them their drinks Leon is on his feet to walk toward a more secluded part of the bar. Almost every part is secluded, especially from the bartenders' standpoint. The guest area is made out of 5 rooms, but even with the doors taken out it still has some quite spots. The counter itself is in one of the smallest rooms, from where the bartenders stand they can only see two tables. Lucas follows Leon, but only after he locks eyes with Eliott for a few seconds. He keeps up the eye contact until he exits the room, with lips rolled between his teeth he looks like a kid who got caught doing something semi-naughty.

Slowly more and more people come to Fitte, filling up the empty seats. Eliott isn't busy per se, he can talk some with the regulars, and send messages to his group chat with Sofiane and Idriss. _There is this guy_. He sends, and almost instantly Idriss answers back _Seriously if you bring a guy home on a Thursday I will kill you_. Then Sofiane writes _Why can't you meet people who volunteer at animal shelters? I don't like the people who frequent that bar_. They are so lame. Not everyone can work at fucking youth centers. And with that, he locks his phone and puts it back in his apron. It's somewhere around 8 when he sees Lucas behind some stoners waiting to buy drinks. It's pretty hard to see him, but Eliott has his senses tuned to the guy tonight.

"Lucas come over here." He shouts over the music and the talking crowd.

"Wow being on the good side of a bartender is really rewarding." Lucas says after successfully passing through the tall bodies to get to the side of the counter.

"You called me pretentious, and also one-third of the customers here. You’re not really on my good side" He tries to say it seriously as if he was offended, but he can't stop grinning since he saw Lucas again. The boy just scoffs at that and dramatically rolls his eyes. The beer and gin tonic did loosen him up a bit.

"I already apologized. And enlighten me then, who are the other two-thirds?"

"Stoners and punks." Just as Lucas started laughing, the other bartender voice interrupted them.

"Eliott please stop flirting with the customers and work a little." Lou yelled at him from the other end of the counter, and fair enough a lot of people arrive after 8 so actually doing his work is expected.

"Yeah sorry." He yells back at her. "God… What can I get you?" Maybe he does have to do his job, but he keeps the flirting tone with Lucas, fighting the slight waver in his voice after being exposed by his colleague.

"Something stronger, please. Can't deal with mister big mouth over there." Eliott hates when people are being vague. Attractive people are an exception. And he likes Lucas so he gives him something cheap that tastes good and still does its job. 

He puts the drinks on the counter and takes Lucas's money. 

"If Leon gets on your nerves you know where to find me." He wiggles his eyebrows once to make sure the message is clear.

"I'm sorry for being mean to your friend." Lucas sincerely apologizes which wasn't the reaction Eliott anticipated after blatantly flirting.

"I wouldn't call him a friend. He is more pretentious than the average art student." He tries to give some consolation. "Which says a lot."

"Yeah." Lucas glances down at his hand around the drink, with a relieved smile. "I uh... I should probably go back." He half-heartedly flicks his hand tot he direction where he just came from.

"See ya!" He responds cheerily, and watches Lucas’s back disappearing in the crowd. Eliott knows he shouldn’t be delighted over someone’s misery. But sue him, he is very happy how Lucas makes sure to let Eliott know he is not happy where he is. 

More time passes and more drinks get spilled on his black shirt and apron. Still, one of the reasons he likes this shift the most is because there are not that many people, and if he finds someone attractive, who's also nice to talk to, he can start talking them up. Of course, there's barely anyone who would go home with him on a weekday but if they like each other, then the other person would come back on his Friday shift and then leave together.

Today there is someone he likes here, the problem is that Lucas is busy having a date with someone else. A little over half an hour passed when Leon comes back for a shots tray, saying _If we are not fucking tonight, I give up_. Eliott is highly positive they will go on their separate ways once done here. He doesn't know a lot about Lucas, but he made it known that as the kids say today, he isn't vibing with Leon. Eliott can do nothing, but only hope he will see Lucas at least once more tonight. 

Almost another hour passed before Lou asked him to bring a few bottles from the storage. The room opened from the same corridor as the toilets, and it’s next to those doors he finds Lucas and Leon. Leon is doing a number on Lucas's neck who is clearly bored out of his mind. So much so that while his arms are around Leon's shoulder, he has his phone in his right hand and is obviously reading something on it. Once Leon moved on to his ear Lucas scrunched his nose and looked away from his phone in disgust, only to see Eliott standing a few meters away. Lucas's face then breaks out in a grin and shoves Leon a bit.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Lucas yells at him. Eliott for a moment is dumbfounded since obviously he didn't say a word, he was just being a weirdo looking at two guys making out in the dark for either five seconds or a whole minute. He squints his eyes and inspects Lucas who just stares back at him with wide eyes and head tilting a bit towards Leon. Only then Eliott realizes, Lucas is looking for a cop-out. 

"I was just saying..." _Quick Eliott find something_. "You dropped your membership card for Passage du Désir." 

Lucas's face quickly turned horrified but then finally, not gladly, accepted the figurative card Eliott gave him. 

"Oh, thanks so... should I go with you?" Then quickly glimpses at Leon. "Just go to the toilet I will wait upstairs for you."

_Aah, so that was their destination_. Wouldn't be the first time in Fitte for people to seek for alone time in the privacy of a toilet stall. Lucas staggers towards him with a little stumble in his steps. Eliott finally opens the storage room door and asks Lucas to make himself useful, after saving his ass, and hold it while he brings out the bottles.

"Sex-shop membership card really?" Lucas retorts his words are slurred. Eliott barely understands him.

"Well, I caught you in a heavy petting session." At that Lucas presses his lips together tightly, his eyes narrow and sports the most unimpressed slash judgemental face Eliott has ever seen. Especially from someone as drunk as Lucas. Then he continues as he keeps filling up the small plastic crate with bottles. "You seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

"You know damn well I didn't. Who the hell thinks that going to town on someone's ear is arousing." It looks like the bashful Lucas he met earlier is long gone, it quickly became obvious that he and Leon finished all their shots. "Like if you want to put your tongue into someplace else than my mouth put it in my a-. I'm not wasted enough to finish that." Eliott barks out a laugh at that and steps out the storage room, then asks Lucas to close it with the key he has in his pocket. 

"God we just met and you’re already asking me to put my hands in your pants."

"It's in my apron."

"Whatever." Eliott wonders if Lucas is playing annoyed or he is actually a snappy drunk. He is also pretty wobbly on his feet, as he grabs onto Eliott's bicep to hold himself up while his other hand fishes out the key. He keeps his hand there while closing the door, and only let's go when they start walking back to the bar. Even then he keeps his hand on the wall for support. Those shots have done their job. Once they get back to the bar, Eliott starts to put the bottles out on the shelves while Lucas just stands at the side of the counter.

"Shit, it's almost 10. I need to get home." He hears Lucas from behind, his voice is tired. Students shouldn't be tired so early in the middle of the semester.

"Yeah, your parents must be frightened, where's their baby gone?" Baby enough to be sleepy at 10, but not baby enough to not hook-up with people in seedy bars.

"I stopped living with them when I was barely 16, but nice try." Lucas's voice was void of emotions, the polar opposite what Eliott got used to. Leaving the parents' house that young must have been tough and the reason had to be even worse.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Eliott didn't mean to be insensitive. He had his fair share of awkward conversations because people are unaware that certain topics are sensitive subjects_. Damn, that chick is crazy, don't go for that Eliott. __and__ Nah, man don’t bother dude’s fucked up in the head __and his favorite__ Seriously, having a mental illness is such a trend nowadays._

"Never mind.” A nonchalant shrug. "But I do have classes tomorrow and I live fucking far from here." 

"I don't wanna underestimate your drinking prowess, but you will be too hungover to go."

"You underestimate my commitment to my education." Eliott swears he didn't mean to laugh at that but hearing the words 'my commitment to my education' from a guy who can barely hold himself up, has his eyes basically shut and slurs his words is pretty comical. Disregarding his giggle snort Lucas with much difficulty takes four steps away from the bar to look down on the corridor. "There he comes." Lucas says and moves back to Eliott, oh so he was checking on his date.

"I hope I will see you around." To his own surprise, Eliott doesn't flirt, no smoulder no smug smile no inuendos. Just simply means it without any ulterior motive. Lucas gazes up at him the bashful smile from the beginning of the night making a surprise come back.

"So I didn't offend you that much." Eliott only has time to mirror Lucas's smile before Leon catches up to them and ruins the moment one last time.

"Did you get your card?" 

"What...? Oh yeah sure, but I gotta go now. I have an early class." If Eliott wasn't sure Lucas liked him, he was now. The way he sounds when talking to Leon is lightyears away from the way he talked with Eliott. Lucas was many things during those minutes they got to know each other bashful, flirtatious and snappy in that particular order, all the while he addresses Leon like an acquaintance whose existence is just above a nuisance.

"You can go to class from my place." Leon tries but his voice sounds resigned like he already gave up before trying.

"Nah I need my books and shit." Lucas doesn’t even glance at the poor guy as he speaks, he is busy checking his pockets, to see if he got everything on himself. Only after being sure, he didn’t lose anything does he look up at Eliott and says "See you."

And with that Lucas is gone in a minute, as quickly as his heavy steps let him. Eliott's still staring at the door where Lucas disappeared from sight only to be interrupted by Leon's whining.

"Fuck it. This was a waste of time."

"Man... I guess it wasn't meant to be." Eliott lost interest in Leon when Lucas left and made it obvious that they won't continue dating. So he tries to end this talk in the most polite way possible.

"I was trying to get laid not find my soulmate. You of all people should know how it is." Leon is annoyed for obvious reason, but it's not a reason for him to take jabs at Eliott. 

"But that's exactly what I'm doing." Leon's hooded eyes search his own in question. "Looking for love." He explains while cleaning the countertop, in a desperate attempt to seem busy. 

To some people, he might look like someone who is only looking for fun few-nights-stands, but he barely gets with people he doesn't see himself with, in the long-run. Eliott loves love. He's very quick to fall in love, and maybe he's just as quick to fall out, but he knows those relationships just weren't meant to be. For him love is a safe-space, while others become anxious in relationships, he thinks about the excitement of a new relationship or the comfort of an old one. And once he feels suffocated he just leaves, as quickly as he came. But no one has the right to say that Eliott is just hunting for a quick fuck. He loves deeply and shows it too. Some of his partners left for that exact reason. They get with him because they hear he's 'easy', just to find out that Eliott loves hard. Only the people he has no love for (be it friendly or romantic) thinks he is promiscuous, the other's know he's constantly looking for love.

"I'm just trying a little harder than the average."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
So what did you think? I hope some of you liked it.  
The second chapter is basically done, only editing is left, I will upload that one when I finish writing the third chapter.
> 
> Just a little BTS: The bar is based on two bars/pubs from two different continents. It is kinda named after one in Europe, that got the same curse word name except in a different Scandinavian language (I changed it to Norwegian for obvious reasons). The scribbles on the wall and markers from the staff (and the chicken) are from a pub in Asia.


	2. Pretentious little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.  
And then again.  
Eliott is pretentious (Lucas's words), Lucas is a little shit (Eliott's words).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone remembers this little thing? I hope.  
Could I have updated it a lot earlier? Of course.
> 
> Damn this chapter got some heat lol. So...  
Content warning: Eliott makes out (off camera) with someone who is not Lucas.  
Content warning: Eliott's insecure about himself. (#sexypeoplecanbeinsecuretoo)

It takes Lucas precisely one week to go back to Fitte. Eliott almost gave up on seeing him ever again (emphasis on almost), but when he walked down the stairs of the bar he instantly saw Lucas sitting on the exact same seat he was the week before. And just like that time he’s sitting alone with no people around, face deep in his phone.

Eliott's heart is beating out of his chest, his body frozen, unable to move. He doesn’t remember the last time, he had such a severe reaction to seeing someone. From where he stands he can barely see Lucas’s side profile, but he could pinpoint his gravity-defying hair in a room of 100 people. He is also highly positive the boy wears the exact same jacket/hoodie combo like last time. 

Seemingly he is already gone for Lucas, although he didn't give much to obsess over the past week. Except for his blush high up on his cheeks the first time they talked, his snappy attitude while drunk and his Instagram. Eliott went through it properly during the weekend. Since he knew Lucas's full name it wasn't difficult to find. Even showed it to Sofiane, who approved Lucas, as if he was Eliott's mother or someone whose approval he needs. _He seems cute_ he stated. _Not like the people at your bar_. Eliott went as far as going through his following checking those with the blue ticks next to their names. He found out Lucas likes old-school rock music, memes, and a few hunky actors. Eliott also found out that Lucas follows the actors from that Call me by your name movie, and he swore in that moment, that when he gets the chance he will show Lucas good queer movies.

Now he is standing at the bottom of the stairs, one step closer to educate Lucas about movies of great value. He can’t believe he’s seeing the boy again… He imagined this scenario multiple times in the past week. The scenario being Lucas showing up in the bar. Whenever he worked he was constantly waiting for Lucas, and then ended the night disappointed when he didn’t turn up.

Once Eliott realized he has been standing and staring for some time like some creep nervous restlessness took over his body. He feels like he overcharged in the last minute while thinking back on the daydreaming, Instagram stalking. As if he got electrocuted he suddenly started marching towards Lucas instead of the staff room. Then abruptly stopped next to him, his brain empty of any thoughts and have absolutely no ideas of what to say.

So he just stands there. Not moving. Waiting for Lucas to notice him.

It takes a few seconds for Lucas to look up from his phone, and only then does he sense Eliott in his peripheral vision. The moment he turns towards Eliott he jumps a bit in his seat and a small hitch gets stuck in his throat.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, that wasn’t my intention." An airy chuckle leaves Lucas’s mouth at that. "I have to change I’ll be back in a minute.”

"I’ll be here."

This was Eliott’s quickest change. He stormed into the staff room, accidentally kicked the trash bin in his haste, which was luckily empty, thrown down his coat and bag, grabbed an apron, and was already out. Then he turned back as soon as he realized he forgot to wash his hand.

Once he’s ready he walks behind the counter, and on the other side of it, as he promised, Lucas is looking back at him. The boy is basically grinning at him, and maybe Eliott tries to subdue his own but he knows it’s a losing battle. He’s aware his smile is ridiculous, all his teeth showing, his eyes scrunched, but Lucas has this effect on him. He can’t be bothered to hide his excitement. Which should scare Eliott, because, after such a short meeting with a person, he can usually still school his features. No matter how attracted he is to said person.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Lucas breaks the silence with a cheeky smile on his face. Eliott didn't realize he was lost in thought and was just grinning at Lucas.

"You just seem familiar. Have we met before?" Eliott tries to humor him, which kind of works, Lucas does bite down on his bottom lip but it's quickly followed by an eye-roll.

"What have you been up to?" He didn't even deem Eliott worthy of a response.

"Missing you." Eliott knows he is playing a dangerous game, for all he knows Lucas could just admire him, and not looking for anything more. Saying something this blatantly flirtatious and corny is ridiculous after talking with each other for at most 10 minutes. Eliott tho really wants to pick up the pace of their banter. And also… he wasn’t actually lying.

Eliott did get the expected reaction. Lucas doesn't have anything witty to say and is rendered speechless. He blinks a couple at Eliott then quickly averts his eyes and fixes on his hands in his lap instead. 

_Yes!_

Eliott opens the same Heineken tap from which he gave Lucas his drink last week and pours a pint.

"It's on the house." Eliott puts the glass in front of Lucas, who then finally looks up and considers him. His eyes suddenly brighten and a naughty grin takes over his face.

"Is it true when they say this in the movies? Or you will pay from your own pocket at the end of your shift?" Finally, he did find something witty to say. Eliott enjoys it more than anything when Lucas is a smart mouth, but at the same time, he loves it when Lucas is flustered. "Either way, very romantic."

Hearing the word romantic makes Eliott bite down on his lip and causes the courage to fill up his veins.

"Speaking of the end of my shift and being romantic. I finish here at 2, will you wait it out?"

Lucas's eyebrows shoot up in something akin to disbelief and lets out a huff of breath. "Did you forget about last week?" 

"I thought you were just trying to get rid off Leon." He was joking with Lucas asking if he would hang around until the end of his shift, he's never expecting people to have a quote-unquote sleepover with him on a Thursday. However, he seriously thought that last week Lucas was only trying to get out of spending time with Leon.

"Well no. There is no boy who gets in between me and my education." Eliott wouldn't have thought Lucas cares about school this much. Eliott likes his university, enjoys most of his classes and there are a couple of wonderful teachers, but he would skip any lecture in a heartbeat for a date. Lucas now got him curious about what could he study that’s more important than guys…

"What do you study?"

"Bio-chemistry."

"Oh damn.” _Admirable_. “So you're like really smart."

"I wish." A weary sigh. "I have to study more than most people there."

Eliott can relate. More often than not he feels like he is behind his classmates, either because they are technically more talented than he is or because they have a sense of creativity Eliott could only wish for. And he tells Lucas as much.

They talk some more about mundane things, things people would talk about on first dates. Eliott kept acting like he doesn’t already know a good chunk of the things Lucas tells him. _Wow classical rock, I wouldn’t have guessed_. And kept trying to steer him towards good movies_. If you want a really good gay movie, try My Own Private Idaho_ and _Moonlight truly deserved that Oscar. _

He tells Lucas that while he studies Fine arts, there is a big space in his heart which is occupied by his love for literature and films. He doesn’t disclose his taste in music, because Lucas has to hear it first to not judge him. At one point Lucas asked_ Is that a tattoo?_ and grabbed Eliott’s forearm to inspect. _Wow, a heartbeat line instead of musical notes. Very deep._

He's such a little shit.

They've been talking about 30 minutes by now, and only two friend group has asked for drinks from Eliott. Not long after seven-thirty Lucas gets multiple texts in just seconds. The boy lets out an annoyed grunt but quickly types an answer.

"My friends are lost." 

"So this time you did come here to meet friends." Eliott is a little bummed out. It's obvious Lucas doesn't like this place, and the only reason he would come back is Eliott. But given the fact he invited his friends means that he either thought this meeting would be awkward or because he needs them as a buffer. A buffer, in case the meeting would've been the opposite of awkward (which in Eliott’s humble opinion is) and he needed people to remind him not to go home with him. Eliott knows this because he lives by it. His greatest buffer is Sofiane. 

"Yeah, shockingly I'm not on a date with a _Fine-arts_ student." He said emphasizing the Fine, after Eliott corrected him, with head held high and eyes looking at the ceiling. His words are light as if art students are in line for a chance to date him. Then continues eyes wandering to the corner behind Eliott. "Although I wouldn't be against it."

Lucas got a lot bolder and joined the game. Talking for more than half an hour has loosened him up. But not enough to be able to meet Eliott's eyes when he's being flirtatious. Maybe if he drank more than half of his beer. 

"I would be. Who the fuck takes someone here on a date?" He exclaims, sounding slightly outraged for his own ears.

"You're telling me you never had a date here?" Their eyes finally meet again.

"Fuck no." Eliott pushes up from the counter where he was leaning on it and crosses his arms. He is basically offended at this point. The fact that Lucas would think this is a place he would take people to charm them… the nerve…

"Where do you like to go on dates then?" Lucas's eyes travel back to his hands around his beer glass, trying to seem nonchalant.

"I like to surprise the other person. I'm a romantic like that." He shrugs with it, to mirror Lucas’s fake nonchalance, but Eliott is aware that at this point his eyes are heavy with intent. The problem is, Lucas refuses to meet them. 

"Ok, but... uhm, where do you take them?" His thumbs play with the moisture on his glass, and his eyes are fixed on the running water drop.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." At that Lucas's eyes snap up to meet Eliott's. Wide blues staring back into Eliott's gaze. Heavy seconds pass the hustle and bustle of the bar is none-existent in the little bubble they have. Both of them are waiting for the other to take the next inevitable step, from which there's no going back. Eliott, for good measure, leans on the counter to be closer to Lucas’s face. Their eyes are locked like magnets and there is no force strong enough to break them apart. 

"Lulu!! We found you!" Ok, maybe there is a force strong enough to steal Lucas's attention, as the boy turns his head to the sound.

"Hey guys." Three young men came over to greet Lucas with two half hugs and one unreciprocated high-five.

"Hey man, can we get 4 beers?" The black-haired guy addresses him first, then turns to his friends. "Yall my guests."

"We have a few options. If you could be a little more specific." 

"The cheapest one, please." Eliott can't help himself and lets out a small giggle.

"Bro just don't fucking say it's on you if you don't have the money." The blond says wearily.

"Just be happy and shut up!" Eliott pours four pints, trying to steal glances at Lucas, but he's in the middle of animated talks with his friends. Once finished, the guy gives him money counted to the last cent, and everyone grabs their own drinks. "Thanks, man."

Lucas jumps down from his barstool and takes the others to a different room, he glances one last time at Eliott then quickly disappears. 

More than two hours passed since Lucas's friends arrived, and Eliott did not see Lucas once. Whenever they needed drinks it would be the blond and brunet guy who would get it. Which was pretty weird. He gets it that Lucas is being cautious to not move too fast, he is probably still debating whether he likes Eliott or not. From what Eliott heard from Leon they met through mutual friends at a house party, and they have been talking for two weeks when Lucas decided to ghost him after their “date” at Fitte. But Eliott knows, the contemplating would be easier for Lucas if they actually hang out while he is visiting the bar.

The blond guy, Arthur as he finds out the second time he came back for more rounds, is pretty friendly and asks him about all sorts of things while waiting for their drinks. But nothing too personal, so Eliott can't even assume that the guy is investigating on behalf of Lucas. _Thursday shift must be nice, not that many people_ and _It must be though to deal with drunk people as a job._

Eliott is known for being patient… Well, he is patient most of the time… At least there have been a couple of instances where he has shown patience. In layman terms, he knows how to play the long game.

However, with every minute passing, he is becoming more and more bothered. Knowing that Lucas is in the same building, at maximum 50 meters away, and not being able to spend time with him makes Eliott agitated. He feels like he’s losing precious minutes he should spend making the guy fall for him.

If Lucas is planning on leaving at the same time as last week, Eliott has approximately 20 minutes until Lucas heads home.

"I’ll go collect some glasses from the floor. Mind if I leave you alone?" Lou eyes him suspiciously. It’s probably the first time Eliott showed a willingness to go out on the floor to pick up dirty glasses from their wasted customers.

"Go ahead. At least I won’t have to clean up as much after closing." She shrugs and passes a tray to Eliott.

Eliott walks past multiple tables full of empty glasses, one or two customers even tries to grab his attention by holding out their glasses but he is a man on a mission.

Once he enters the third room it takes him stretching his neck a couple of seconds to find Lucas and his friends. They are sitting next to the wall under one of the small windows looking out onto the pavement above them. Eliott tightens his hold on the tray, presses it to his side, and advances to their table. When he is only a couple of steps away Lucas glances up and smiles once he notices Eliott, and that’s the moment a guy decides to run into him from the side.

Great. Now his entire right arm is dripping of some thicker liquor, probably Baileys, and the man doesn’t even utter a sorry just stomps away. Lucas’s table stares at him, eyes comically wide. Wonderful.

Eliott takes a deep breath, trying to muster up his strength that ended up the floor with the spilled drink. At least nobody threw up on him. Unlike last week.

Focus Eliott.

"Any empty glasses?" Eliott smiles and holds up his tray, pretending to be unshaken.

"Yeah, uh thank you." Arthur replies with concern in his voice. The dark-skinned boy starts gathering the glasses, trying to help Eliott while the brown-haired is just peering at him. But Eliott only has eyes for one

"Do you guys like the place?" He asks casually as he takes the glasses from the guy’s hand and puts them on his tray.

"Yeah, it looks really coo-"

"I know, right?" Eliott interrupts, he doesn’t have much time. "I always hang out here, even when I’m not working. Like on the weekends? We have like concerts and stuff. The best. We have everything, why would I go anywhere else?” He trails off, just blurting out anything and everything that comes to his mind, that could make Lucas come back.

"So I just end up not meeting new people, you know? I would love to see some new regulars." Arthur smiles at him uncomfortably, while the brunet still has the same weird fascination plastered on his face when Eliott arrived at their table.

The third boy is just leaning back on his chair, arms crossed and looking dubiously at Lucas. _So he’s the buffer_.

"Yeah, we totally should be! I’ve never been a regular anywhere." The guy jumps from his seat legs bumping into the table, and almost knocking over everyone’s drink. "I’m Basile."

"Eliott." He shakes the hand in front of him, then turns towards the _buffer_. "Eliott Demaury."

"Yann." He nods back, and Eliott can’t help but feel like the guy is sizing him up.

Eliott, acting like he’s not phased by a guy scanning through him after knowing each other for no longer than a minute, picks up his tray. "Hope to see you guys soon." He says but only looks at Lucas who’s biting down on his lip, fighting a smile. As he turns away from the table and starts to walk away he hears the overenthusiastic guy, Basile yell a _See you, Eliott_.

It is well past 10 when the four of them leave. On their way to the exit, they walk past the bar counter, and say their goodbyes and thank yous to the staff. Lucas is a few steps behind the others and risks a peek at Eliott.

"Do I have to wait another week to see you?" Eliott yells at him over the sound of people talking around the counter.

Lucas just shrugs with a smile on his face. "Maybe." Cheeky.

... 

Well, that Thursday was underwhelming.

It wasn’t really. He spent real quality time with Lucas, but it missed one essential momentum. That being the „asking out”. The promise of a date, the promise of seeing each other again at an allotted time, in a specific place.

A _maybe_ is just not enough for him.

Not this week.

Eliott gave him time to come back to the bar until the next Tuesday. He even went to the bar on days he wasn't working. He waited days, but he is stressed from school, and Maxime was in the bar today. So here he is an hour later at Maxime's place planning on having sex. He is so tense a simple wanking at home won't relax him as much as he needs it. He needs a really good orgasm with cuddling and meaningful talk after it. He wants to feel electrified, he needs to be recharged. He needs that blissful energy people can only feel after good sex. The sense of satisfaction, balance, and peace. At this point, an orgasm for him would be equal to reflexology or a week-long yoga camp.

He feels like with his brain being tense and stressed, all his muscles are on the verge of snapping as if they were in a constant spasm.

On Friday they had a big evaluation for one of his classes where everyone presented what they've been working on this semester. Eliott saw all the paintings that are just simply better than his. He doesn’t work at Fitte on the weekends, for the specific reason so he could paint or draw from morning to sunset. Eliott feels like all his efforts are useless, like no matter how much he tries he will never succeed in the art world. He is sure he will flunk out, it's just a matter of time. He can feel the shadows of failed classes looming over his head.

He needs to search for other universities, and a brand new major. He feels like an idiot even for trying and has no idea how was he able to scam the whole university for letting him study there in the first place.

So all this tension brought him to Maxime’s place.

Maxime is way out of Eliott's league. She's got beautiful dark skin which is decorated with black ink. In the low light the tattoos are basically invisible. She is almost as tall as him, and her hair is cut short with fading on the sides. Maxime’s in an open relationship with two other people. The only reason she still has sex with Eliott is because, in her words „he gives good head”. And they are kind of friends, but Eliott really feels like she just feels bad for him. 

"Let's order some food!" She says after listening to Eliott's venting.

"OK leave it to me." This is the least he can do for her, she has been listening to Eliott's bullshit since the bar, and he even continued at her place. They started making out soon after entering the threshold, both of them lost their shirts so Eliott was half-naked, while Maxime still got her bra on, and that’s when Eliott started whining about school once again. _Very sexy of him_. Because there was just one more insecurity he had to share before getting down to business.

"If it's Indian food I'm not fucking you." Maxime yelled back on her way to the bathroom to load the washing machine.

He pulls up the deliveroo app and starts to browse for some good fast-food chains, that are fairly close so the delivery person would get here before they finish their wine Maxime just opened. It's well past 10 so they don't have a lot to choose from. Eliott feels bad to just order from an American fast-food restaurant so he orders from the only Chinese place he knows is open until 11. 

While they're waiting for their food Maxime starts talking about her vintage shop and trying to find time to travel a bit around Europe. _I could live like a queen in Eastern Europe, do you have any idea how weak their currency is? And like I would boost their economy while I'm there, you know bringing in French money. Best for everyone._

They were so busy talking that they barely drank half of their wine when the bell started ringing. Eliott jumped up from the couch to get it, and Maxime went to unload her washing machine and to hang her clothes out to dry on her small balcony.

When Eliott opens the door he freezes. _No fucking way_. The first thing he spotted at his eye-level was the top of a blue bike helmet, then once his eyes traveled down, he saw the very same eyes that refused to leave his mind for almost two weeks now.

Lucas is gawking back at him just as shocked as Eliott to meet someplace other than the bar. Eliott has no idea what to say, and can only stare at the guy in front of him. He is starting to sense a pattern here.

Lucas looks really cute in his uniform, in the teal wind-jacket and helmet. _Oh, so he is the delivery guy._ The color itself does nothing for his complexion or eyes, and still… Eliott clears his throat so his voice wouldn’t betray him trying to speak. Which makes Lucas look up from his exposed chest. Oh yeah, Eliott forgot he is half-naked.

"Uhm… Royal Dragon for you." Lucas pronounces and holds the plastic bag out. And Eliott still has no idea what to say. While trying and failing to come up with something witty Lucas eyes traveled back down his body and stopped around his stomach.

"You work as a bike courier?" He settles on the obvious. Good one. After hearing Eliott talk Lucas shakes his head and his eyes slowly wander back to meet Eliott’s own.

"Yep. I'm never skipping leg day" He is not flustered at all but his voice is slightly breathy.

Eliott knows he’s not much to look at, even tho every single one of his hookups has told him, he is ridiculously handsome (_Like seriously Eliott, it’s laughable how can a human be as hot as you_). But he knows better than to trust men and women who try to fuck him. He knows his body is pretty underwhelming, he’s too skinny, and only builds muscles when Sofiane and Idriss decide that the gym is a perfect place to hang out. Thank God, he still got some left-over pecs and v cut from a week and a half ago. But mainly thank God, that no matter how big of a lazy slob he becomes he always sports somewhat toned abs.

The fact that Lucas is not only not underwhelmed by his appearance, but he actually likes what he sees warms his underbelly.

“Is that another tattoo?” Lucas nods at his chest.

“What-? Oh, this one?” Eliott looks down. “Yep, it is.”

“What is it?” Lucas leans a little closer his eyes squinting trying to focus on the writing but the letters are cursive and the light is also not the best in the corridor.

“It says life, but the f is in brackets-” Eliott starts to explain, at which Lucas closes his eyes, frowning and nose scrunched. “so at the same time… it’s like erm… lie.” And Lucas lets out the breath he was apparently holding in.

“Fuck, I’m trying so hard not to call you pretentious.” His eyes still closed.

“And I’m trying so hard not to call you a little shit.” He tried to sound serious but the last word got lost in a laugh.

“Do you have other tattoos with uh- profound meanings like these two I can see?”

“Yeah, but I would have to take off my pants for you to see it.” He teases with a single eyebrow wiggle.

“Please tell me it’s a tramp stamp.” Lucas’s eyes are hopeful and his smile is wicked.

“You are a-”

“A little shit. I know.” Lucas bites down his smile, rolling his lips behind his teeth. A habit Eliott’s already used to. A habit that annoys him immensely. Simply because he loves Lucas’s big smile, mouth wide, showing all his teeth. Also, hiding those lips is a crime.

"Did you bike up the stairs?" He teases and points at the bike propped up against the wall.

"My previous bike was stolen, and I don't have the money to buy one every month." A resigned grunt. “Oh and sorry for not using the intercom. Someone was just leaving and I just thought-”

"Stop it, it’s fine. I’m glad I didn’t have to put on a shirt… Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Glad I didn’t have to put on a shirt?”

Lucas jaw literally drops, and his eyebrows shoot up in shock. Eliott smirks, not necessarily at Lucas, more like at himself. _This was a good one_.

"What's that? Chinese?” All of a sudden he feels Maxime’s chin resting on his shoulder sniffing the air like a bloodhound. Fuck. Eliott abruptly averts his eyes from Lucas’s face. He didn’t want this. He can’t possibly look into his eyes.

Just to make sure there is no misunderstanding in what’s the nature of his relationship with Maxime, she snakes her arms around his torso and pats his stomach from behind.

“You're on thin ice Demaury. Thanks for the food dude!” She acknowledges Lucas, then steps out to the corridor in just her bra and takes the food inside.

Since hearing Maxime voice he couldn’t look into Lucas’s eyes. To save some time to come up with something, _anything_, Eliott starts to fidget with his pocket to fish out the tip. Only when he takes out a 10 euro note does he risk a glance at Lucas. Who is…

Furious.

Brows furrowed, jaw clenched, lips pressed. A face of Lucas he never had the misfortune to see. Eliott did not expect this. But honestly, he didn’t expect to see Lucas here at all. The only time in the last two weeks he didn’t want to see Lucas, is the moment he decides to turn up. Like he was waiting for the specific moment that could fuck up everything they’ve built up.

Eliott has to explain himself.

“Hey I-”

But Lucas doesn’t wait for an excuse, just takes the 10 euros out of his hand and leaves. Takes a few stomps, then turns back around, to get the bike he seemingly forgot about. He tries to turn it the other way towards the stairs in one big movement, but the corridor is too narrow, so he bumps it into the wall.

“Can I-” Eliott tries to offer a helping hand, but his generosity is repaid by the deadliest death glare anyone has ever looked at him with. Lucas then turns back and flails some more with his bike, growing more and more frustrated. Once he finally turns it around (which would take like 2 seconds for someone who is in the right mindset) after hitting it against the wall multiple times, he quickly leaves without glancing back at Eliott.

He fucked it up.

Ok, no he didn’t! How was he supposed to know he would meet Lucas just when he was about to have sex with someone else. They were supposed to meet at the bar, and it was Lucas who refused to show up. This is all his fault, not Eliott’s.

He walked back to the living room lost in thought, trying to justify everything he had done. Lucas is wrong. He has no right to be angry at him. They have never been on a date, never even kissed. Definitely never stated the nature of their relationship. Lucas needs to chill. He brought it up on himself when he was refusing to spend time with Eliott since meeting up with his friends on last Thursday.

“What’s up?”

“I fucked up.” Maybe he wasn’t able to convince himself.

“Ok… You’ve got time until we finish the food, but after… you’re going to town.” Maxime gestures around her chopsticks before diving into her food.

“There’s this guy I think I start to LIKE like.” He looks at Maxime to make sure she is with him on the whole journey. She nods at him to continue. “And there is a slight chance… he might think… that I’m about to have sex with you.”

Eliott’s eyes never left Maxime’s face while talking but her mind is deep in her food. Eliott clears his throat to let her know, he’s waiting for a reaction. She finally looks up from her food and examines Eliott’s face.

“Is it the kid who brought our food?”

“Please don’t call him a kid.”

“Fine, was it the fine gentleman who brought our feast to my humble flat?”

“This is serious.” Eliott’s starting to grow annoyed.

“Are you guys serious?” Maxime retorts.

“No. We only met twice- well with today three times, and we were just talking in public places.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“His face is wrong!” He says too loudly, working himself up on nothing.

“Then don’t date him…?”

“No! His face is perfect. Did you even see him?” Unbelievable. Why doesn’t she understand his cryptic half-sentences? “The way he looked at me, that’s my problem. He is angry.”

“But nothing happened between the two of you?”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

Maxime pulls her legs up under herself on the couch and turns her body towards Eliott. “You’re not even together and he wants you to not meet with other people? He’s wrong. Until you guys agree to not fuck other people you can fuck other people.”

“Yeah and-”

“That’s what’s wrong with monogamy! There are all these amazing people you could be with, and the fact that some people want to put you in shackles to not see the many wonders of the world is selfish.” Eliott takes a breath to start talking, but Maxime is going on a tangent. It takes a few minutes, and Eliott lets her derail from their original topic, after listening to his bitching he owes it to her.

“And like I’m sorry I have too much love to give, it’s not my fucking fault most people can’t deal with it. I know you’re the same, man. That’s why you haven’t been in a long-term relationship in years. You need to get with the winning team and start with polyamory.”

“I could never. The jealousy would kill me.”

“You just don’t date those people.”

“No, I would be the one who’s jealous.” He hates that part of himself. He is not possessive, he doesn’t drag around his partners, doesn’t tell them who they can talk to, but he does have the habit to keep an arm around them constantly. It’s not like his partners have given him any reason to be jealous, but the people around them are a different story. Someone’s hand on his girlfriend’s knee, a whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. He wouldn’t be able to deal with one more factor in the equation. Just another root from which a previously unknown problem could branch out.

However Maxime is right, he does have a lot of love to share. So much so that more than once the amount of his affection was the driving force behind someone leaving him. Sofiane would try to console him, saying _Some people just can’t hold a heart as big as yours_.

“But I believe there’s someone out there who can deal with all the love I can give.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some people liked this.  
Thank you so much for commenting on the first chapter and leaving kudos. (yall making this happen.)
> 
> Also ppl from Western European countries, please come to Central/Eastern Europe and boost our economy lol.  
Also also, you might find Eliott's flirting techniques corny, but I always make straight girls laugh...😔


	3. Operation: Eliott needs to chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott had a plan which failed, then plan B and C also fails.  
Luckily for him, "Deus ex Machina" in the form of a whipsmart girl saves his ass.   
Idriss and Sofiane finally make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's sure been a while.  
Anyone who came back after months:  
For one why would you, then again I love you!!  
Most importantly I would highly recommend rereading the first two chapters because they were heavily edited. (there are a few new scenes 😉)  
Kind of edited, yet every mistake is mine and mine only.

To the surprise of no one, Lucas didn’t come to the bar on that Thursday. Which Eliott kind of understands and kind of doesn’t. It’s not like he cheated on anyone, or betrayed anyone’s trust for that matter. They met at a time when Lucas was dating someone else. Even after talking some, on that fateful day they met for the first time, Lucas didn’t shy away from making out with Leon in the corridor. And who knows, maybe they would have gotten to the toilet stalls if Eliott wasn’t there to interrupt their romantic liaison.

But see, Eliott understands. They were on a date.

While Lucas and him on the other hand...

Of course, Eliott is not an apathetic idiot, he does understands why Lucas wasn’t all that happy to see him with someone else in a very compromising position, but the anger is a bit too much in his opinion. They have no way to reach each other, other than Lucas visiting Fitte. So he shouldn’t get all riled up at Eliott for not taking this relationship seriously. He’s not even sure if he can call it that at all, that being a “relationship” (future awkward hook-ups? promising friends with benefits? loving marriage 10 years from now?)

They’ve met 3 times, and besides the occasional flirting, they never stated the nature of their relationship.

They have never even been on a date for fuck's sake.

He was stressed, and if he has someone he can blow off steam with he has every right to do so. Two consenting adults can do as they please in the privacy of their homes. He wouldn’t even call his relationship with Maxime “friends with benefits” because he can count on one hand how many times they did get each other off in the past 2 years.

It was Idriss who set them up on a blind date 2 years prior, and everything went seamlessly, they had talked each other’s ears off and even ended up in the same bed (which Eliott barely does on a first date). Everything went perfectly until the moment Maxime told him she is not interested in monogamy. Which led Eliott to first, tell Maxime he is not the kind of guy who’s good at sharing (himself or a significant other), and then to send Idriss a fuming text.

Still, from time to time, they did end up in each other’s arms. It was easy, they didn’t have to put up a front and knew what they want. Maxime liked having sex with Eliott, because in her words, Eliott, unlike most men enjoys pleasing others. While Eliott liked Maxime because she is a great cuddler and talker after a good orgasm.

However, since the very first date, their times always lacked romance. It’s just a perfect hand for an itch to scratch. Unfortunately, Lucas who, judged by the fury Eliott saw in his eyes, thinks it’s a lot more than what it actually is. Lucas who, instead of listening to Eliott’s explanation, let rage took over him. At this point Eliott wants nothing more than to grab Lucas’s angry little face and tell him, _it’s really not that deep_.

Maybe if Lucas just had one thirst trap picture on his Insta, so Eliott could have just jerked off to that. If he just had one shirtless picture, or one where his shirt rides up showing his stomach, or one where he wears really skinny jeans and his ass or bulge is very defined, or even just one where he looks sexily into the camera… Anything slightly sexual would have done it.

No, Eliott is lying to himself. It wouldn’t have been enough. He needed to get properly laid. Well, at least that’s what he made himself believe.

Now, here he is, with no ways to explain himself. He had Instagram, right until he tried to contact Lucas the day after that train wreck at Maxime’s place. Lucas's reaction was just to write back _bitch_ and block him in the next second. (Eliott is highly positive he didn’t read his heartfelt message that took 15 minutes to write.) And yeah, he should have seen this coming. But being blocked meant he couldn’t even go through Lucas’s following and find one of his friends, to send them a DM.

Then he asked Sofiane and Idriss to help him out with Instagram-gate. Sofiane promptly said no (**Isn’t this creepy?** _No. What would be creepy, if I made a new account. Wait… Should I_?).

Idriss was bro enough to at least go through the people Lucas follows on Instagram, and it proved to be not entirely useless as they found all three of his friends who Eliott had the chance to meet.

But of course, nothing can go seamlessly.

At first, he thought about contacting Arthur, since he was the one he had the chance to talk with the most, but his account is private. Following that failure, he tried to contact that Basile guy, who was kind of fawning over him at the bar, but he didn’t answer for days.

That’s when he decided to contact Yann. Eliott didn’t really want to, simply because he seemed the closest to Lucas, and also when they met, he was already wary of Eliott. His concerns were soon enough justified when the guy just wrote back a _don’t even try_ and followed suit on blocking him.

A few hours later that day, Basile responded. His answer began with saying _sorry_, and that he didn’t know how to see messages from people he doesn’t follow. However, he didn’t react to anything Eliott had to say. So Eliott’s answer was just a quick, _It’s fine man. Did you talk to Lucas?_ As soon as he sent his message Basile’s little avatar picture showed up under it. Then came the little typing bubble, then it disappeared for a few seconds then reappeared. It kept happening around a dozen times when finally he received the message.

_Sorry man. _ _You seem so cool and all. I’m a big fan. But they’re forcing me to block you. I’m sorry, please forgive me._

Back to square one.

One thing he found out about Lucas during their one hour of heaven on that magical Thursday is that he studies biochemistry. For obvious reasons, however, Eliott can’t go out and wait in front of every university that has a biochemistry department for a chance to meet Lucas, so that’s a dead-end as well. (Life would be much different if Lucas showed his student ID the first time he ordered from Eliott).

Deliveroo does have a head office in Paris, but Eliott has no idea how often riders visit it, or if they ever go there in the first place. So that lead also results in a dead-end.

He must admit, all these obstacles just point to inevitable failure. The universe telling Eliott to just give up, that it’s just simply not meant to be. However, the universe, gods, higher powers, and all the others forgot one simple thing. And that thing is… Eliott really likes Lucas. And not just in a way of _He is really handsome, I wouldn’t mind fucking him_, but in the way of _Wow I really want to get to know him. I really think I can fall in love with him_. Call it fascination, crush, infatuation, or in Idriss’ words, obsession, it doesn’t matter, Eliott knows that this can’t be the end of _Eliott&Lucas_.

Lucas is funny, witty and takes no shit. Still very receptive to Eliott’s flirting. Which of course wouldn’t be enough in itself, there are multiple pretty boys with “attitudes” but those boys lack one important thing. The cosmic pull.

So he is left with only one thing to do. Have take-out every single day.

Is it excessive? Yes.

Is it on brand? Absolutely.

He gets Idriss and Sofiane on board as well. Idriss calls it _operation: Eliott needs to fucking chill_. The operation basically just consists of the three of them getting food delivered every evening whenever they are all home. However, just to make sure they meet as many delivery people as possible, they order 15 minutes apart from each other. Whenever his friends/flatmates/platonic life partners forget about their mission and try to order at the same time, Eliott uses those 15 minutes to remind them about their objective. He does that by talking about Lucas, showing them his Instagram (still from Idriss’ phone), and trying to convince them that what they’re doing is for the greater good.

Sofiane is still unsure what all of this has to do with the greater good. Idriss believes that in this scenario the greater good is just a code name for either Eliott’s heart or dick, depending on the day.

…

Two weeks passed and neither of them met Lucas.

“I don’t understand.” Eliott flops down on the couch, arm over his eyes like an 18th century noblewoman who couldn’t score the rich man of the county, causing Sofiane to almost spilling out his orange juice. “I was at Maxime, so he doesn’t know where I live. He can’t even avoid my place.”

“Wait a second.” Sofiane starts then quickly slurps up the last drops from his juice box in caution. “Maxime lives like… at the other end of the city.”

“Your point?”

“Lucas is probably based around there. So he probably wouldn’t come to this part of the city.” As the realization hits him, Eliott has the sudden urge to grab a pillow and smother himself.

“Fuck.” He grunts into the pillow his hand apparently grabbed as if his hand is directly connected to his subconscious and not to his higher functions that makes sure he stays alive.

“Eliott you idiot!” Idriss lets out a drawn-out groan. “We spent all our money on food, we weren’t even able to renew our gym membership.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, I just fucking told you.”

“What the fuck should I do? Ideas?”

“Dude…” A drained sigh escapes Idriss. “Just give up.”

“Any other ideas?” Eliott continues without acknowledging the man massaging his temples in frustration next to him.

“Idriss might be right on this one. He blocked you for a reason.” Sofiane adds standing up from his seat across them and squeezes Eliott’s shoulder. “You gotta take a no for an answer.”

Eliott grumbles and props his head to the backrest, eyes glaring at the ceiling. Not the answers he was looking for. He was looking for the exact same support he has received from his best friends throughout the years. _Yes Eliott, you should break up with Lucille_, and_ No Eliott, just because you go to art school doesn’t mean you will starve to death_. They even supported him at times when he didn’t want them to. When he wanted to go down the route of self-destruction.

The worst of all is, that he gets it. He understands where they are coming from. Fuck it, maybe he would suggest the same thing if the roles were reversed. (He wouldn’t because he is a hopeless romantic at heart, who would never advise someone against the prospect of new love.)

“Look, I know that since I met him, I’ve been acting a little weird.”

“Well if spending all your bartending money on take-out food, not going out and stealing our phones to stalk someone you barely know counts as weird-” Idriss interjects while Sofiane just murmurs a _that’s an understatement_ under his nose.

“I swear I would love to be different, but I just can’t. I’m this way.” Eliott scoffs at his own misery. “I just want to clear things up. I just want him to listen to what I have to say. And if after that he says eat shit… I will leave him alone. And you guys will never hear me again whine about Lucas Lallemant.”

Sofiane and Idriss exchange glances somewhere above his head, probably debating telepathically what to do with him. Eliott sympathetically closes his eyes, head thrown back against the couch to give his friends some privacy while deciding on his fate.

“Listen Eliott.” Idriss starts after a few seconds of silence. “There is not much we can do about it now. Right?”

“I guess.” He answers, then Sofiane sits down next to him on the arm of the couch, and ruffles Eliott’s hair.

“Give it some time ok?” Eliott’s eyes are still closed but he can hear the smile in the other man’s voice. “You remember when I had that fall out with Imane, right?”

He just nods. He knows exactly where Sofiane is trying to go with this.

“She told me that, this won’t work, and to leave her alone.” His hand travels back around Eliott’s shoulder and starts rubbing it. “And I let her be. I gave her time. And do you know what happened after a couple of weeks?”

“She went back to you.”

“She came back to me.”

“I guess what Sofiane is trying to say is that you should let him be. If it’s meant to be, it will be.” With that Idriss also throws his arm around Eliott’s shoulder and rests his forehead against the other’s temple. “But for now have some fun ok?” He keeps his head there for a few seconds until he jumps up suddenly.

“Let’s go out!” He exclaims, which causes Eliott to finally open his eyes again. “Let’s have some fun! Go to a bar!”

“Now?” Eliott asks confused, it’s Wednesday.

“Yeah man!” Idriss almost shouts in his excitement, too long arms flailing around. “Look at the three of us! Hot and handsome, from different racial backgrounds. We are the dream team.” Sofiane is slowly standing up, trying to interrupt Idriss, but he quickly follows up. “Two of us are tall and single.”

“Oh yeah talking about me being short and still scoring a girlfriend, Imane is coming over for a movie.” Sofiane counters, without a hint of regret. “I guess we will have to postpone our grand conquest of the city.”

After suffering a fatal blow in his plan, Idriss slumps down on the couch and mumbles _It was nice while it lasted. _

Sofiane let the two of them on their own devices, while he is trying to make the flat appropriate for Imane. Throwing out the empty beer cans (courtesy of Idriss) from all around the apartment, cleaning up the coffee table, and opening the windows to let out the smoke stench (courtesy of Eliott).

Idriss using this last half-hour he can have with the TV before his sister arrives catches up on one of his inane and brain-cell rotting sitcoms. Just to make sure Eliott won’t bother him, Idriss hands him his phone with Lucas’s Instagram profile pulled up.

Eliott feels kind of pathetic. He spent the last two weeks making excuses for himself, and he did believe he is right, but fuck it, and fuck his inner saboteur or dick, for being unable to wait just a few weeks. Fuck his mentality thinking that sex is the be all end all stress relief. Why can’t he be one of those people who just take a hike, take up scrapbooking or wank in a tub with bath bombs and candles around?

That’s how he spends his last 30 minutes before the force of nature called Imane Bakhellal struts into their living room, hating himself instead of drooling over the latest selfie Lucas posted (pretending to sleep on a thick book mouth half-open). As she throws her bag on the table, Eliott does the same with Idriss’ phone. They got a visitor, he needs to get over himself.

As the older Bakhelal stands from his seat to possibly give it up for his sister, they exchange a quick high-five, then just as quickly he exits the room. Leaving Eliott and Imane alone.

“Hey girl.” Eliott tries to go for a cheerful greeting, because he does love Imane, but his tone is somewhere down in the gutter where his heart is.

“Hey man, why the long face?” Imane inquires and quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Love.”

“You’re so pathetic.” She just laughs at his misery. Eliott is sure she would be more empathetic if she hasn’t seen him like this multiple times over the years or would know that this time it’s serious trouble.

“You’re not one to talk. How long did it take you to get with prince charming over there?” He waves and unenthusiastic hand in the kitchen’s direction, where most probably, Sofiane is making some snacks. Eliott hopes that there will be some left for him and Idriss in the morning.

“Whatever.” She shakes her head but Eliott senses in the way she pulls her lips that he struck a nerve. “My phone’s dead where is a charger?” Upon hearing Imane’s request from the kitchen, Sofiane like the eager puppy that he is shoots out of the room to get a charger for the woman of his dreams.

“Idriss where’s your phone? I have to call mom.” She yells down the corridor leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

“It’s on the coffee table.” She hears Idriss at the same time as Eliott’s nods toward the table.

“Thanks.” Imane grabs the phone, and her face contorts into something akin to disgust and bewilderment after she swiftly unlocks it. “Why is Idriss stalking Lucas?” Hearing the name makes Eliott perk up in his seat, hopeless melancholia leaving his body, and the spring of hope taking over his heart.

“You know Lucas?”

“Of course I know him. The question is why do you?” Imane’s eyes are squinting, it’s not a common occurrence to see her confused.

“Fate. How do you know him?”

“We have a class together. Why do you ask?”

“Reasons. But you guys are in different departments?” One of the few things he knows about Lucas is that he studies biochemistry, and for obvious reasons, he knows that Imane is in her second year of medical school.

“In medical school, you have to study some bio-chem. What is this some sort of interrogation? What is up with you?” Irritation grows in her voice with every passing sentence. Apparently, it took this long until she lost her patience with this back and forth with Eliott. Imane always preferred answers over questions.

“Can you score me a meeting with him?”

“Sure.” Imane shrugs as if she just didn’t give the best present Eliott could ask for. His heart is beating out of his chest, the struggles of the last weeks seem as a distant memory. All he had to do is to ask Imane. An angel on Earth.

“But without telling him.”

“Oh then absolutely not.” So much for an angel.

“Please you owe me one.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then I will owe you one.”

“Honestly, what could you give me that I couldn’t get on my own?”

“We will find something.” Imane just scoffs at him for this desperate attempt.

“I highly doubt that.”

“Imane, I’m begging you here. Nothing is below me. I will literally do anything.” Eliott scrambles to say something, anything that has the chance to convince Imane. “Just please. Please… hook me up.”

That’s when Sofiane enters the room, with a huge tray filled with popcorn, veggies and dippers, homemade nachos, and a charger. He carefully lays the tray down on the table, so not a single popcorn falls out of place. He squeezes her hand and jogs back into the kitchen without as much as a remark.

Imane’s eyes follow his movements, a barely-there smile adorns her face. Eliott guesses she is still a bit shy showing her love for Sofiane in front of other people. Once she turns back to Eliott, the warmth she reserves for her boyfriend leaves her features in an instant.

“Wait…” She finally sits down next to him, so he no longer has to gaze up to his best friend’s sister with pleading puppy eyes. They are almost on equal footing, as much as it possible with Imane. “Have you guys already met?”

Eliott bites the insides of his cheek. Every word counts. “Two or three times.” He settles on a true but safe statement.

“Oh I see.” A wicked, all-knowing smile blossoms on her face. “He told me he’s going on a date with someone from your university. It was you wasn’t it?”

“What-”

“God, it really is a small world.” She shakes her head, amusement evident in her voice. “He told me you have a weird technique with your tongue. Do you have an ear fetish now? Does it constitutes in the same category as the feet one?”

Sofiane chooses this time to come back with some soft drinks (too much for just two people for a movie), which prompts them to stop the conversation.

“Eliott, will you be joining us?” Ever the sweetest Sofiane.

“No, thank you. But I still have some business with your girlfriend.” Sofiane looks baffled at the statement. Which is understandable, out of the three of them it’s Eliott who spends the least amount of time with Imane alone evidently. After all, he is neither her brother nor her boyfriend. “First of all, it wasn’t me who Lucas was on a date with.”

“Please don’t drag Imane into this whole Lucas debacle.” Sofiane sounds quite impatient which is just swell because it’s not like Eliott’s ordeal could have reached it’s conclusion if he just said Lucas’s name in front of Imane once.

“Oh no I’m not dragging her into it, she was there even before me.”

“Huh?”

“She has a class with Lucas.” Eliott is fuming. The amount of money, stress, and most importantly time he could have saved if they have just talked. “Maybe if you told her, why I’ve been miserable, we could be well past all this, and I could be happily in love.”

“No offense Eliott, but we don’t really talk about you when it’s just the two of us.” Imane says candidly. And well, fair enough, Eliott can’t really argue with that.

“Fine, I will forgive the both of you, if Imane arranges a meeting with Lucas.” As Imane opens her mouth to interject Eliott earnestly tacks on- “Without telling him.”

“I don’t even understand the basis of this whole thing… why do you wanna meet him?”

“Isn’t it enough that I really like him?”

“What’s there to like about him? He is a little shit.”

“You’re really talking about my Lucas.” Eliott feels a smile breaking out on his face. Sofiane is just standing still in front of the TV, his eyes jumping between the two of them, rapidly following the conversation.

“God what is wrong with you…” She takes a deep breath, eyes searching for something on Eliott’s face. “Tell me one thing. Why can’t he know he is meeting you?”

“There’s the possibility that he is mad at me. All because of a stupid misunderstanding.”

“Only because of a misunderstanding?” Eliott answers with nodding enthusiastically, then she turns to Sofiane checking whether Eliott is telling the truth or not. Once Sofiane gives a sincere nod, she lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine but you owe me a big one.”

“Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“I wish you haven’t.” Imane scoffs at him. “I will have a study session with that dummy at a café close to my university’s main building on Saturday. You can meet him there after I leave.”

“Wonderful” Eliott jumps up from his seat and opens his arms wide. “Can I hug you?”

“Absolutely not. But you can leave us to our movie.” With that said Sofiane grabs Eliott’s shoulders and starts shoving him out of the room and down the corridor towards his room.

It's funny how all that anxiety he went through the past weeks has just disappeared after hearing the short little word _Fine_. Eliott usually enjoys the chase. The back and forth, the two steps ahead, one step back. But just like alcohol and weed, it's only good when it's moderate. He never had the chance to fuck up this bad before, it was his first time feeling powerless. The chase he had to do after being caught was aggravating and spoiled his days. Between hating himself and convincing himself that he is right, he was all over the place. Forgot appliances, textbooks, and promises. His assignments took new turns without him realizing it. Some of his teachers loved the new edge and perspective he was bringing while others were concerned. He kept everything to himself. Didn't hang out with his friends from university, didn't even study with them between. He made sure he's suffering alone. He doesn't want to know what path he would have taken if Sofiane and Idriss didn't live with him. 

It scares him. The power Lucas has over him, frightens and excites him...

“I’m so happy for you Eliott.” Once they're in front of his bedroom door Sofiane slaps the taller between his shoulder blades, interrupting his thought process. “And if you won’t bother us until the end of the movie, I promise, I will ask Imane about Lucas when I walk her home.”

“You know that I love you too, right?”

“You say it every time I make breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope some people enjoyed it.   
This thing was supposed to be 3 chapters long, but then this one got a bit long so I cut it up into two parts.  
Also, can anyone guess which Even does Eliott quote at one point? 😁


	4. Good Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After formulating his foolproof final plan, it's time for Eliott to carry it out.   
Words are said, yelled, and whispered. Misunderstandings are cleared, lips are locked. ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion is here!!  
Thanks everyone for waiting and holding out. That's some queen shit!!  
And shout out to two Evens, who inspired Eliott on his final quest haha.
> 
> Editing is overdone, so much so I most definitely created new mistakes. Will come back to do some more editing. All mistakes are mine.

His plan (not theirs as Imane corrected him on the phone, she wants nothing to do with this) was as it follows. Saturday Imane has a study session with Lucas at Café Géranium, a place near their university, where they finish around 4 o’clock in the afternoon. That’s when Eliott enters and sweeps Lucas off his feet with the combination of his charm, good looks, and bulletproof romantic monologue. Or just plain old begging. Whatever comes out of Eliott’s mouth at that point in time. He will cross that bridge when he gets there.

Which comes sooner than he anticipated, arriving not long after half-past three at the subway station closest to their agreed-upon location. Eliott doesn’t remember the last time he was early for something or was on time at all, for that matter.

He can’t go in now, can he? Imane explicitly instructed him to not even think about bothering them until they are finished. Sofiane informed him that she likes studying with Lucas, because they actually get studying done, whenever they are together.

“They are pretty good friends.” Sofiane disclosed after he got back from walking Imane home. Eliott was waiting for him in his sleepwear, ready to bunk down, sitting on Sofiane’s bed in the low light. The man was only slightly startled when he entered his room, believing everyone was already asleep only to see a tall figure sitting cross-legged on his bed. “They like to talk trash but have their priorities straight. Which is studying, I assume.”

“What else, what else?” Eliott is vibrating on Sofiane’s bed, while the guy gets his pajamas out of his wardrobe. The anticipation wakes up every cell in Eliott’s body, even if he wanted to sleep, he wouldn’t be able to until he got every single little detail out of his friend. “And don’t say things I already know about.”

“Eliott… I’m really tired, can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“You know it can’t.”

“Then can I, at least, take a shower?”

“Sure, tomorrow.”

Sofiane let’s out a defeated sigh, chin drops to his chest. He’s muttering something under his breath but Eliott can’t make it out. He realizes he succeeded in convincing the guy, when Sofiane starts changing in front of him.

Eliott is buzzing, bouncing up and down on the bed, like some child who can’t contain his excitement to finally open up his Christmas presents. And whatever Sofiane’s is about to say, it’s going to feel like a gift.

“Since I want the best for my friend, I asked Imane about Lucas’s dating habits.”

“Fuck yes. You’re bringing the good shit.” Eliott rubs his thighs up and down in excitement.

“Yeah it’s actually pretty good.” Sofiane nods, he sounds content. “He doesn’t sleep around, and dead set on having a serious relationship.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t care if he slept with half of the gay population in France.”

“I know, but I would.” Sofiane neatly folds his clothes and puts them into the bag he uses for his laundry, which is absolutely counterproductive Eliott would say usually, then turns back to him. “Listen… I want you to have something serious. And it’s easier with someone nice, who wants something long term. And by what I heard about him, Lucas sounds like a good guy for that.”

He is giving that face... Sporting the big eyes and a kind smile like every time he slyly tries to rope Eliott towards happiness and certainty.

Sofiane might not be religious anymore, but he is still quite a traditional man. He never said anything condescending or offending about Eliott or Idriss and how they live their life. He never suggested they have to stop sleeping around, but they both knew Sofiane doesn’t agree with the way they’re managing their relationships. He was always there when either of them got their hearts broken (usually Eliott). Never rubbed it in their face, but it was obvious whenever he would stay awfully quite, and just stroke a shoulder or make comfort food. Every time they were talking about the nitty-gritty part of their relationships, Sofiane would only let a few careful remarks slip, asking them _How long have you known her_ and _Isn’t this a little early?_

“Anything else? Good or bad?” Eliott is starting to feel slightly queasy, listening to Sofiane’s kindness, and his optimism for the future. Especially when everything with Lucas is so uncertain… After fucking up so badly he doesn’t have the luxury to dream up a future with the boy.

“Imane told me he can be temperamental.” And yeah, Eliott concluded that much, when Lucas almost wrecked his own bicycle in the corridor. “But also, that he can be very sweet and attentive.”

And, well… This is nice and all, but it’s pretty basic and broad, isn’t it? Sweet and attentive can be said about anyone. Alright, not about anyone but most people can say this about their friends without as much as lying. There’s got to be something more. Something more personal.

“Anything else?” He just reiterates.

“Oh yeah, he is against hookups. Imane said, if that’s all you’re looking for then please don’t make a move on him. He was burnt before.”

“Gonorrhea?”

“Emotionally.”

“I know I was just-” Joking, he means to say, but he was more like deflecting. See, here’s the other thing he's not comfortable with. Talking about someone behind their back. Eliott doesn’t mind when the talk is about something insubstantial when it’s just shallow gossip. However, he's very quick to change the topic or finding other ways to run away, when the talk proves to be too personal, a struggle or burden, one would only share with the people they’re closest with. Things that other people might use to badmouth them.

Eliott is just as scared of other people’s secrets as his own. He knows it all too well how it feels to be talked about, and just thinking about reliving those times brings him great anxiety. And it does feels like he is going through it again whenever someone let’s a careless comment slip about anyone. He knows Sofiane would never, but it really comes as a reflex at this point.

“I told her you have been pining after the guy for weeks. That if you were just looking to get laid, you would have given up after a few days.”

_And isn’t that the truth?_

…

Eliott has no idea what to do. He walks a bit more around the entrance, taking a peek through the café’s window from time to time, looking to see where the two of them could be seated.

He knows what this looks like, a tall scrawny looking guy, dressed in all black, hood on his head peeping into a coffee shop. He is lucky to be conventionally handsome, so people never perceive him as some weirdo. Eliott is aware he gets away with some of his awkward tendencies/mannerisms thanks to his looks, and if he didn’t look like the way he did, his eccentricities might read as creepy.

He found out about this, the next evening after taking this skater to either an abandoned building or empty park in the dead of the night (it happened to often to keep tally) on their first unofficial date. You see, Eliott finds these places breathtaking and mysterious. One of his favorite things to do is to find the beauty in the discarded. He thinks sharing them with people he likes, is a way of showing his heart and soul. Showing his penchant to find the beauty and artistry in unusual places.

That evening Idriss and him were watching some hyped up documentary series about a serial killer. Obviously not a show, Eliott would have chosen himself, but Idriss sometimes enjoys watching things that are trendy at the time. Naturally, as one expects from shows like these, there were all the testimonies of people who were analyzing why that mediocre, crusty looking white man could get away with the terrors he has bestowed upon that random midwestern town for as long as he did. Most of the ‘experts’ came to the conclusion, that he was just so damn handsome and charismatic, no woman could possibly resist his charm. Neither he nor Idriss bought those half-assed explanations.

When they finished binging the show around 4 oclock in the morning, which shockingly achieved to be both overly sensationalized and extremely boring, Idriss added _I just don’t understand why would any woman go with a man to all these creepy as fuck places. Show me a woman who would be like, yeah let’s go to that fucking out-of-order train tunnel, it sounds sexy._

Eliott vowed to himself, that he will never take women nor men to urbex on their first date (or second or third) ever again. He had the inclination to text every person he took out in his life to ask them if they are fine, and tell them, they need to take better care of themselves.

Instead of walking around the entrance some more, letting nervous energy scream from his every movement, he stops to lean on the wall and glues his eyes on his phone. Doing absolutely nothing just watching the minutes ticking by. Other than the girl who thought Eliott is her blind date no one bothered him in his torturous waiting.

When it hits 3:58 he storms into the coffee shop and scans through the room. Checks his phone to see if he is in the right place, then restlessly looks through the room again and again until he eventually pinpoints the stairs leading to the floor above. He jogs up the steps and immediately catches sight of Imane’s face, then the back of Lucas’s head. The two of them are sitting at a small table with only two seats, right next to the railing where they can look down onto the ground floor. She is already putting her books into her bag, and as if she was able to sense the tension exuding out of him, she looks up and spots Eliott. Her lips press together in a thin line, brows furrow in discomfort.

“Lucas… I’m sorry.” She says without her eyes leaving Eliott for one second.

“What are you ta-” Lucas follows her line of vision and slowly turns around.

And God… how Eliott missed that face. Putting aside the awkward situation they’re in, in this very moment, Eliott did miss those eyes, that hair, those cheekbones, and those lips… After a moment however the warmth quickly left his chest once he grasped the way Lucas is looking at him. Hostile.

“How-” Lucas starts, betrayed eyes searching Imane’s face, as she walks past them.

“Bye, have fun.” She simply throws behind her shoulder before descending the stairs.

“Bye.” Eliott’s voice wavers, uneasiness washing over him once again. To soothe every cell in his body that screams at him to leave, Eliott takes a deep breath and starts moving to take the seat Imane was occupying just seconds ago. However, when he tries to pull out that very chair, it refuses to move under his hand. Eliott yanks it a couple of times until he checks under the table and realizes the thing that hinders the chair from moving is Lucas’s foot. Such a childish act. Yet Lucas’s juvenile manner, does nothing but make Eliott more confident. _Lucas is just a guy like me… for sure much better, smarter and prettier but still… Just a guy._ So, he grabs a chair from the other table and pulls it up next to the boy. No table between them, no border, no distractions.

Lucas worries his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes transfixed somewhere on Eliott’s chest. The silent treatment, or just the lack of things he has to say is giving Eliott some time to fully look over him. His hair is a mess, Eliott can see it in front of his eyes how Lucas must have been frustrated while studying with Imane, how he must have ran his hands through his locks multiple times. His skin is finally not perfectly smooth, Eliott guesses it has everything to do with the lack of sleep most university students experience getting closer to finals. His lips are dry on the verge of breaking, probably due to the cold winds Paris has been having the past couple of days. As Eliott’s eyes travel down from his face he sees a rich navy blue sweater he didn’t have the chance to see before.

“You look really nice.” He suddenly blurts out which makes Lucas’s eyes snap back to his.

“You looked nice with your girl the other day. Good to know you have the chance to fuck whenever you want to.”

“You can’t say that,”

“Why?” Lucas’s voice is strained, his jaw is clenched. Eliott wonders what the boy could possibly keep himself from saying or doing. What could be boiling in his insides? Is he trying to patiently wait out what Eliott has to say, to yell at him once done, or is he fighting against tears of frustration?

Eliott is really not in a position where he can hope for anything other than animosity.

“Because all of this doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter?” Lucas retorts.

“No.” He shakes his head. “Ever since I met you, you’re the only one that matters.”

“Bullshit.” Lucas immediately snarls at him. A pained laugh escapes his mouth his eyes leaving Eliott’s own and travels to a point on the ceiling. “You can’t honestly think that this would work on anyone.”

“But I’m serious.” Eliott is aching to reach out and hold his hand, to tell him look him in the eye, but knows better than to act on his impulses.

“I don’t understand. Why are you even here, we barely know each other.” _You really don’t understand, do you?_

“I’m a bit intense. When I meet someone I like a lot… I don’t stop until I get them. And, unfortunately for you, I like you.”

That compels Lucas, to look into his eyes again. He considers Eliott for a few seconds, eyes skimming as he was searching for God knows what, but Eliott hopes whatever it is he finds it. He opens his mouth probably to react to Eliott’s confession, but decides against it and instead gulps down something in his throat.

Suddenly without any warning Lucas jumps up from his seat, gathers his bag and coat and starts walking away.

The abrupt movement shocks Eliott, and it takes his brain a couple of seconds until he comprehends what just happened, and by that time Lucas is already halfway down the stairs.

It takes Eliott another couple of seconds, to debate himself whether to run after him, or just chalk up this meeting as the final nail in the coffin in which his relationship with Lucas lays. It’s obvious Lucas doesn’t care what he has to say, but still he didn’t have the chance to lay down his case before him, to explain himself.

Eliott weighing on the pros and cons of running after Lucas comes to a sudden conclusion when he spots a pen on the table. He presumes it’s a good enough sign to go after him.

Everything happens on autopilot. He stands up, almost knocking over a chair. He runs down the stairs, missing one step he almost faceplants the ground. Jogs to the exit, doing his best not to run into others. He tries pulling the door 5 times before someone tells him to push it. Steps out, looks around, and his consciousness only comes back to him when he catches sight of that wild mop of hair a few buildings down.

“Lucas. Your pen!” He shouts after him once getting somewhat closer, sounding very grown-up and convincing.

“Leave me alone.” He bites back, and the tone of it makes his stomach churn.

“Please just hear me out.” He catches up and lightly grabs Lucas’s forearm, who violently shakes it off and shoves it just for good measure. The act makes his head spin. “Fuck, why are you so angry? It’s not like I cheated on you!”

At that Lucas finally turns around. Eliott really thought he has seen the worst of him when he got caught the other day. He really thought the guy couldn’t look more furious. Until now when a freezing glare is staring back at him. His deep blue eyes are ice cold, and while Eliott knows that it’s physically impossible, he's sure the color itself turned icy as well.

“It’s not about that you dumb fuck!” _Oh ok wow_. “I’m over straight guys like you! Ya’ll with your girlfriends, and then still preying on us insecure gays who are looking for validation from men. Guess what! We had enough of that!” He takes a deep breath and continues.

“Maybe I’m not a masc for masc kind of guy, but still I might be too straight passing. Maybe I hang out too much with straight people to have a substantial relationship with the gay community, maybe that’s why I just can’t seem to find a nice out and proud guy. Or at least someone who’s comfortable with his sexuality, even if he doesn’t disclose it to everyone.” And well Lucas is going on a tangent, isn’t he? “But still! I have fucking standards to not be a shitty sidepiece to some delusional straight man who wants head from gay guys occasionally but wouldn’t be caught dead dating one. And above all, how dare you flirt with others when you have a girlfriend. How can you be so fucking spineless? You cheating piece of-”

“I’m not straight!” Eliott squeaks out to interrupt, once he realizes what’s the real problem lying between them. “And the girl, who I was with, she is not my girlfriend.”

“Prove it then.” He grits out.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have videos of me blowing guys on my phone.”

“Good, because in this day and age people be hacking phones for nudes.”

“Listen.” Eliott takes a deep breath trying to muster up all his strength. He has to be brief, efficient and clear if he wants to keep Lucas’s undivided attention throughout his monologue. “I like you so fucking much. And I really want to get to know you... I was just really stressed, and she is a friend I can turn to when I’m NOT in a relationship and I want to chill.” Weirdly enough Lucas lets him talk, then again, after his zealous rant he might be simply too tired to interrupt him. “She has no feelings for me, and I don’t have any for her… But I get it, I shouldn’t have slept with her while trying to get with you.”

“How should I know she’s not your girlfriend?”

“How about I pull up her Insta?” He suggests and is already taking out his phone from his pocket. “You will see her partners… Here.”

Lucas snatches the phone out of his hands as soon as he offers it. He spends a good minute on scrolling through Maxime’s profile, at least Eliott hopes that’s what he is doing, up until he sees that Lucas clicks away. Then clicks some more and scrolls some more. Eliott hopes he’s not checking his browser history because ever since they met, Eliott had to search for some very specific porn. Nothing creepy or frightening, just some legitimately weird word combinations, that would be quite hard to explain.

“What are you doing with my phone-“

“Her full name is Maxime Olivier, right?

“Yeah, but why- Oh ok great, now you’re calling her.” He figures when Lucas puts the phone to his ear. Eliott could ask him to give the phone back, but it would do more harm than good, wouldn’t it? If he just took back his phone, he would be back at square one, that being Lucas not trusting him. So he just lets Lucas do as he likes. She might not even pick it up-

“Hey Maxime, it’s your boyfriend Eli-” Lucas starts jabbering then suddenly stops eyes wide, focusing on the space between them. “Oh- Ok, sorry it’s just- Yeah... Yeah, I’m the delivery guy.” Listening to Maxime his face turns soft and a small smile starts to adorn it.

“Aww, he talked about me?” Lucas glances up and bites down a smile. “Yeah, he really is ridiculous.”

_What is my life?_

“I guess she’s not your girlfriend.” He states nonchalantly as he thrusts the phone back into Eliott’s hand after almost five minutes. “You can’t blame me for thinking that.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No, but wow you are one horny bastard, aren’t you?” A dry, humorless laugh leaves his mouth. “Jumping to bed with someone because I didn’t sleep with you after a week of knowing you.”

“It was almost two weeks- Anyway… you don’t understand. I was really really stressed.”

“Just pull the padge like everyone else.” He replies flatly. “Seriously, I’m the one who is still a fucking teenager. I should be the one who’s constantly horny.”

“It’s not just that. When I’m that stressed, I need companionship.”

“Have a sleepover with your best buds or just go to a fucking therapist then.”

“Every night is a sleepover with my best friends, and I don’t have enough time with my therapist to talk about my relationship dependency.”

“Why are you going to a therapist?”

“It’s a third date type of topic.” Eliott responds, trying to sound casual.

“That’s the one coming up tho, isn’t it?”

Eliott’s heart stops for a second there. “You’re really no longer angry with me?”

“No… As quick as I get angry, I’m just as quick to forgive. I’m weak like that.” Lucas says in a tone that implies a history of everchanging feelings and regret. Eliott sees the boy's rollercoaster of emotions as the exact opposite of weak, but instead of disagreeing, he lets the remark slide. Even if there is nothing rueful behind those words, he would rather not tempt fate and tear up old wounds.

“The next time we hang out would only be our first date.” He declares instead. Lucas is ready to open his mouth in - Eliott guesses - retaliation, but he swiftly follows up. “The first time we met, you were on a date with someone else. The second time, you were there because of your friends.”

“You know damn well that was just a front.”

“I know… Still.” Lucas bites down on the corner of his mouth. “So today will be our first date.”

“Will it be?” Lucas challenges, his face brightening up.

“Yeah… Unless you have anything better to do.”

“Depends. Are you trying to take me to that cesspool of a bar?” His expression makes Eliott laugh.

“You know I would never.” He chuckles and puts his hands in his pockets, which reminds him... “We left your pen at Géranium. So that’s where we're going.”

Lucas shakes his head in disbelief and laughs at Eliott’s ridiculous reasoning but he’s quick to start walking back to the coffee shop’s direction. “Didn’t you say you like to surprise your dates?”

“Well… I believe it’s a surprise in itself, that it’s happening.”

…

“I will walk you home.” He says stepping out into the chilly evening after they were asked politely to leave 10 minutes past closing time.

“Wow, if I didn’t know you were part straight before, I would now.”

“Shut up, I’m just trying to spend as much time with you as possible.” Lucas playfully knocks their shoulders together at that. “You have no idea, how frustrating it was to only be with you for like half an hour at a time, literally once a week.”

“I do.” Lucas grabs his arm to stop him, and steps in front of Eliott. “You do know that I like you too, right? I went on a date with you because I wanted to. Because I have been wanting to.”

And that’s what he wanted to hear, isn’t it? That his crush, infatuation, or whatever you want to call it, wasn’t one-sided. Lucas didn’t go on a date with Eliott because he felt bad for him, or that he thought that’s the only way Eliott will get off his back.

No.

He wanted to. He’s been wanting to.

Eliott means to react he really does, but he doesn’t trust himself. There is a chance he might say something very stupid, too serious, almost scary.

So he just smiles, steps next to Lucas, throws his arm over the boy’s shoulder and start walking without uttering anything too ridiculous.

“Do you know why I ran out on you before? In the coffee shop.” Eliott doesn’t answer just looks at him inquiringly. “Because you were spewing bullshit.”

“Excuse you, I wasn’t-”

“And I was this close to believing you, to just swallow my pride, and trust your words, without questioning it. Without asking for any explanations.” Lucas smiles to himself. “If I were younger, I would have just kissed you stupid then and there.”

…

“Thanks for today, it sure was… something.” Lucas laughs and twirls his key around his index finger once they stop in front of his apartment building. “Now... Do we use your way of counting dates, or mine?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said it was our first date. While I said it was our third.” Eliott’s confusion must show on his face because after an overexaggerated eyeroll Lucas continues. “If you agree now, that it was indeed our third date, no one can shame us when I ask… Do you wanna come up?”

And fucking hell… The way he looks. Eyes dark and challenging, mouth pulled into a tantalizing smile.

Eliott’s so hot for Lucas, and he has been thinking about this for more than a month now. Imagining up all the scenarios how it would happen, what exactly would happen… But he can’t. He is showing it to everyone it’s not just a hookup.

But also, they’ve known each other for more than a month… So technically no one can call this a hookup.

But…

“I can’t believe I say this, but… I’m looking forward to our second date.” And would the world look at him? Eliott Demaury, learned how to keep it in his pants. As much as it pains him to say no to sex with Lucas, pride washes over him and it overrules the anguish. Now he knows he can say no to sex, even if he knows it’s just a matter of time before the partner turns out to be his soulmate. Eliott showed himself and everyone who was doubting him, that no matter how much he wants to bang, his heart is stronger than his dick.

Lucas is, strangely, looking pleased with his rejection and steps closer. They are toe to toe, and he grabs onto Eliott’s jacket at his sides. This close Lucas has to tilt his head back to look at him fully. He is not sure if Lucas is purposefully looking so kissable, or it’s just how he constantly looks in Eliott’s head. He learns it’s the former when the boy rises on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Eliott’s.

It’s a kiss alright. Nothing out of the ordinary. Tight-lipped and a little shy. Still, Eliott feels like he is bursting at the seams.

It takes Eliott to hold onto Lucas’s biceps, for the boy to start nibbling on his bottom lip. Just before Eliott was about to say fuck it and deep dive into the kiss, Lucas leans back and breaks it off.

“Good answer.” He whispers a little breathlessly, licking his lips searching for the taste of Eliott. And really, Eliott has no choice but to grab onto Lucas’s face and crush his lips against his.

The sheer force of it causes Lucas’s heels to plant back on the concrete, but he seems content with it after Eliott licks at his lips asking for more, and Lucas gives everything he has to offer as he opens his mouth pliantly and lets Eliott’s tongue in.

And now, this is a _kiss_. A kiss that makes Eliott hungrier the more he gets from it. It’s the type of kiss that makes him insatiable and selfish, where at a point the other person’s mouth is not enough, but he needs to taste the neck, the earlobe, where after a few minutes someone’s mouth has to start traveling lower. But Eliott does everything in his power to keep it tidy, considering that they are out in the open in front of God and heterosexuals, the latter standing in the bus stop close. And again, they have just let each other know that it’s in both of their best interests to not have sex tonight.

Against his better judgment, however, he angles Lucas’s face and deepens the kiss further.

Suddenly a hiss escapes Lucas’s mouth and he steps back a little. Eliott stumbles as the body he was just holding himself on has left his hold.

“Fuck, my neck.” Eliott feels dazed but has half a mind to open his eyes and see Lucas rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry.” He croaks out, his lips numb from the pleasant exertion. It feels unnatural to use it for anything other than kissing.

“It’s fine.” His full lips curl into a bashful smile. “I guess I have to get used to it.”

Lucas steps back into Eliott’s space lips already open, screaming to be kissed.

“If we don’t stop now I will have to leave with a boner.”

“Tempting.” A wicked smile stretches across his face, the polar opposite of that sweet smile from seconds ago. _Cheeky bastard_.

Lucas leans closer but only kisses Eliott’s jaw where he can reach it. “Good night, Eliott.”

In return, Eliott kisses his temple. “Good night, Lucas.”

…

Eliott’s been around, went on a countless number of dates. He knows the intricate rituals coming with it, knows all about the unwritten rules. Where to take someone, how to present his best version of himself, when is it appropriate to take the relationship further, and how much he has to wait before texting to not seem desperate.

But as great mind once said: ‘You should just be more of yourself. Take desperate to a new level.’

So, on this bus, on the way to his flat, after three minutes of separation…

**To Lucas:**

I can’t wait to see you again.

**From Lucas:**

You’re working on Monday, correct?

**To Lucas:**

Yeah.

**From Lucas:**

Then you don’t have to wait long.

**To Lucas:**

It’s not a date.❤

**From Lucas:**

It’s not. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos! I was so happy to receive any feedback. Receiving more than one or two comments per chapter already blew my mind haha. I never thought that there would be actual people who would look forward to a continuation after each update.  
I hope you guys have a wonderful day or evening wherever you're in the world!


End file.
